A Relative Term
by Apapazukamori
Summary: Sorata matches wits with the Dark Kamui and loses.


**A Relative Term**

He didn't like that they'd all jumped to do her bidding when she'd told them, yet again, that the members of the Seven Angels -- now at five card-carrying members, reflecting the number in the Seals' current roster -- would be attacking three different kekkai at the same time. They had to keep up appearances, he supposed, so that their deceptive yumemi wouldn't guess that they knew she was out to kill them all. Though, to be fair, only he and Kamui really knew what was going on, for the little information they did know. Kamui pulled him aside before they all split up and mentioned that Karen suspected something was amiss with Hinoto, which explained why he'd quietly requested that Karen accompany Aoki Seiichiro and asked Sorata to go to a small shopping center alone.

That was three hours ago. To prevent himself from going insane with boredom inside the lonely silence of his kekkai -- cute though it was, naturally -- he'd begun to sing every song he could remember.

He was beginning to run out of songs.

He was flattered that Kamui put so much faith into his strength and resourcefulness, not to mention his loyalty to their cause. He wasn't Subaru, after all. No matter where Arashi had gone, Sorata's first priority was to assist his Kamui in whatever the boy tried to do to protect their city.

No matter how empty he felt now without her.

The impulse to go looking for her was almost overpowering. Though he was far from the dimwit he acted like on occasion, he still had trouble understanding why. He couldn't help but start doubting himself. Not his performance or anything, she wouldn't have left because what they'd shared had been bad? not that he thought it had been, mind. He wasn't called super special for nothing. But he wondered if maybe she hadn't known what she'd gotten into. She'd been nearly inconsolable when he'd been hurt, maybe she hadn't been ready. If that was the case, then it really was his fault that she'd vanished.

"... raindrops keep falling on my head--that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red..."

Three hours, and no bite from the Angels.

This was ridiculous.

There were so many better, more productive things he could be doing than following Hinoto's insane plot to kill them all, for whatever the reason.

"...I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining... because I'm free..."

"An ironic song for one of the Seven Seals to sing."

_Finally._

Sorata broke off before the end of the old American tune that the Old Stargazer used to sing, slowly rising to his feet and attempting to reclaim some of his characteristic ease.

Especially when he'd like nothing better than to rip that arrogant smirk off of Monou Fuuma's face.

"Glad to see I haven't been wastin' my time sittin' here all by myself." His fingers started to tingle with the anticipation of the electricity he wanted to hurl at the other man.

Monou glanced at him over the rims of his sunglasses, eyes cold and failing to reflect the amusement in his smile. Sorata hated it that those were the same eyes which could deceive and capture Kamui so easily. Granted, it was partly Kamui's own fault, the child-savior was implicit in his own self-delusion that the friend he knew still existed. He couldn't believe the simple truth that Monou was no longer human, no longer deserving of the faith and compassion Kamui stubbornly gave him.

This was why, of course, Kamui had such a hard time fighting him.

Fortunately, he wasn't Kamui.

He probably couldn't kill the leader of the Angels, but he could certainly try to give back some of that damage he'd inflicted.

Monou simply continued to give him the empty smile. "The Seals went through all the trouble to try and defend their kekkai," he drawled, slipping his hands inside his pockets. "The least we could do is ensure the effort didn't go to waste."

"You'd be better off lettin' us waste our time, pal."

"And let you keep losing faith in your yumemi?"

Sorata just stared at him. Then he snorted derisively. "Figures." He placed his hands on his hips. "So, what are we waiting for?" His grin was fierce and completely humorless. "I'm sure you're one busy guy."

To his surprise, Monou didn't make a move toward him. The other really didn't seem interested in the kekkai at all, really. "I'm sure we both have things we'd rather be doing," was all he said.

Sorata didn't take the bait. "Don't tell me you're gonna let me win just 'cause you can't beat up Kamui today..."

The name of Monou's twin star seemed to crack that careful ambivalence, showing just a hint of emotion in those amber colored eyes. "Winning is a relative term."

He'd never considered himself to be an overly patient person; Monou's attitude made it even harder to put off their battle, so he decided that he didn't want to wait anymore. The electricity began to crackle on his fingers, glowing menacingly as slight rumbles of thunder pierced the silence of the kekkai. "We'll see."

Monou just sighed, but the simple gesture rolled his shoulders...

... and something _shifted_.

Sorata blinked as he began to see certain features in the Angel's appearance that he hadn't before. His eyes weren't that gold, more gray and his skin was really light in tone, though Sorata could have sworn it had been darker a moment ago.

High cheekbones, a full mouth set in an inexorable firm line. The changes he'd just noticed brought to mind something familiar...

They reminded him of Arashi.

Like an animal caught in front of bright light, Sorata froze as the tangible reminder of the person whose presence his heart longed for rolled over his mind, leaving the electricity on his hand to sputter out and die uselessly.

He didn't even see Monou's face as the other's lips brushed his, didn't connect reality to his memories when he kissed back and closed his eyes.

Until the laughter started.

His vision still shuttered in darkness, he heard Monou's low, rumbling chuckle pass in the space between them. Torn between fury and horror at what'd happened, he stood trembling with any number of mixed emotions as he heard the other's departing steps.

"I guess we saw, didn't we?"


End file.
